


Mourning Light

by FoxRafer



Series: Tolkien Weekly Rainbow Challenge [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> 'Rainbow' drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mourning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) 'Rainbow' drabble challenge.

The sun blazed as it set, a brilliant glow that chased the darkness from the western sky. It glittered down into the Forbidden Pool, streamed across the Henneth Annûn falls. Faramir watched as the water turned into a prism of colors that skittered across the stone floor, casting a rainbow of light into the darkest corners before retreating as if on the backs of windswept clouds.

 _This sight once brought great joy and hope but no more_ , he thought, numbly holding the broken horn of Gondor in his hands. _How can there be such beauty when my brother is dead?_


End file.
